


Ginny wants her milk

by AFI1221



Series: Strange Pairing, Weird kink [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Incest, M/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFI1221/pseuds/AFI1221
Summary: Ginny sneaks into her brothers room to play a secret little game.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ginny Weasley
Series: Strange Pairing, Weird kink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124579
Kudos: 30





	Ginny wants her milk

“Big brother wake up. Wake up. Please.” 

Fred had been stirred out of his peaceful sleep by his young sister. “G...go bother George.” 

“But George is in the bathroom right now. And I’m real thirsty.” The red headed twin finally sat himself up in bed. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room so he could look at Ginny. Her rather long hair was wildly sticking out in every direction, a feature a more awake Fred would mock. 

“Ginny. I don’t understand why you need to tell me...” Fred stopped himself as he fully took in his sister’s appearance. She wore an uncomfortable tight pair of princess pajamas alongside pink bunny slippers. She was wearing the twins favorite clothes for what they called “play time.”

“I thought we told you not to play this game when the rest of the family is around.” Ginny and Fred turned their heads around to see a shirtless George Weasley in the door frame.

“I’m not playing any game. I’m just really thirsty.” George walked behind Ginny and grabbed her by the hips. Fred was busy removing himself from his covers.

“I guess it has been some time since we gave our baby sister her milk. Plus it is rather late, as long as we’re quiet no one should hear us. What do you say Georgie?”

George tried to come up with any excuse for them to continue their conversation. But he knew the second he walked back into his room Ginny was going to get exactly what she wanted. 

“I guess we can make an exception to the rule this one time. But I think the next time we’re alone our dear sister should still be punished. Any thoughts Fred?” Said twin nodded his head as he stood and sandwiched the small girl between him and his twin.

Ginny threw her head back as the twins rubbed her body. Two hands were going up her arms and two were making their way up her shirt. All four hands stopped their motions to reposition themselves. 

The three Weasleys sat on the edge of Fred’s bed. Ginny’s heart raced quickly as a strong pair of hands made for the buttons on her shirt. As the last button came undone her large breasts were exposed for the world to see. 

As the witch’s shirt fell of her shoulders George kneeled on the floor to take one of her nipples in his mouth. Ginny let out a loud gasp before Fred could cover her mouth.

“What did we say about being quite? Do you want a worse punishment then your already going to get?” Ginny shook her head no. “Still I’m gonna have to make sure you stay quite.”

Fred laid his little sister flat on his bed. He stood in front of her, as she licked her lips before dropping his pants. Ginny’s slender hands pulled his boxers down so his impressive member could be reached. “You said you were thirsty. So you better drink up.” 

The small redhead didn’t need to be told twice as she wrapped her lips around her brothers tip. Fred let out a barely audible groan while he slowly thrusted his hips. George meanwhile had kissed his way down to his sisters pajama bottoms.

Ginny’s pink bottoms slid down her legs revealing similar princess themed panties. The thin fabric hugged her hips tightly and fully showed the shape of the red heads pussy.

George pressed two fingers to the fabric causing his sister to moan. Thankfully the cock in her mouth kept her quiet. As the pair of panties became soaked they soon fell to the floor. The twin between her legs had been hard since he first touched her, and he could no longer wait. George finally pulled himself free of his pants and with out any warning slammed into his little sister.

The young girl moaned again in pleasure, this time sending intense vibrations through Fred’s cock. “Fuck. George what ever your doing. Keep doing it.” The other twin wasn’t listening as he slammed his hips into his dear sister. The two Weasley brothers kept a steady pace for several moments as George pushed in to Ginny’s pussy, Fred pulled out her mouth. Ginny herself couldn’t do much but lay there as she took two large cooks in her. 

As Fred came close to cumming he violent pulled himself from his sister’s mouth. “W...why...why did you stop?” Ginny begged for her brother’s cock back.

“Your gonna get your milk soon enough. Don’t you worry.” Fred laid a kiss on Ginny’s forehead before he looked up at his twin. Fred knew it would sound egotistical of himself to say how incredible his town looked at the moment. But he wasn’t exactly one to care what others thought of him.

George having been lost in pleasure almost missed the feeling of a hand on his cheek. But when he looked towards its source he quickly felt the pair of lips pressed against his. Under any normal situation he would have backed away from his brother’s kiss. But tonight was far from normal. George instead of backing away embraced his other half so they could ravish each other. 

As the twins kept their tongue match going they all but stopped paying attention to their sister. Ginny for her part was pissed from this. She was happy to feel George inside of her but as he stopped moving inside her she grew impatient. “I thought you two were suppose to be paying attention to me!” The young witch all but shouted. 

The twins both covered her mouth. “That’s no way to ask for anything.” 

“I don’t think we need to teach you you manners again. Do we?” Ginny thought back to how sore her bottom felt after those particular lessons. She shook her head no. “Good.”

“But I think we have given each other enough attention. Let’s say we...” Fred whispered the last bit into his brother’s ear. George smiled wickedly at the thought. And before she knew what was happening Ginny was on her knees sitting on George’s lap.

Fred joined the others on the bed as he positioned himself right behind his sister. “What...what are you two going to do?” Neither twin answered, instead they began kissing along Ginny’s neck. “Ple...please...” The witch had no idea what she was asking for. All she knew was she wanted more.

George stopped his trail of kisses as he locked eyes with his twin. Fred simply winked before he sank his length into his sister. George not waiting any longer grabbed his own member and started to prod his sister’s entrance. Ginny looked down at him in horror as realization set in. Before she could speak she had two cocks stretching her out. The young witch let out a scream that could rival a Banshees as she collapsed onto George. Neither twin got angry at this outburst, as they truthfully had cast a silencing charm before they engaged in any activity.

The twins fucked their sister sloppily as they experienced the best pleasure of their lives. It took several moments but they soon found a rhythm. Ginny for her part couldn’t think straight. The pain had subsided and pleasure was all that was left. Fred yanked on Ginny’s hair to pull her face towards him. The two locked in to a passionate kiss. George decided to bring one of Ginny’s shapely breasts back into his mouth. 

The slapping of skin and loud moans rang throughout the twins bedroom. But this tangled mess of limbs was t destined to last. Before they knew what was happening Fred and George simultaneously pulled out. Ginny was laid on her back as the twins stood over her. The boys kissed again as they stroked them selfs to completion. Their dear sister opened her mouth as thick ropes of cum splashed on her freckled face. She swallowed what she could but most of the semen landed on her cheeks. 

Fred and George laid on both sides of their sister as they came down from their high. “I...I think that’s the best sex we’ve ever had.” George chuckled.

“That may be so. But it’s way past young Ginny’s bedtime.” Fred looked down at his sister to see her fast asleep. A small smile graced his lips before he reached for his wand. He cast a quick cleaning charm while George reclothed her.

The twins picked the young witch up and brought her to her room. They moved quietly as to not wake Hermione only a few feet away. Both boys gave their sister a kiss on the cheek as she snuggled into her covers. 

The Weasley twins walked back into their own bedroom, smiling as they did so. Fred was the first to sit on his bed but was quickly pushed down. George laid all his weight on his twin before he kissed him. “I don’t know about you Freddie. But I think I can go one more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely the longest thing I’ve ever written. But I'm still shocked it’s not longer.


End file.
